Darkness
by DawnOfRenalice
Summary: Here's the sequel to A Diner, Drive In, and Knives; Darkness! Follow Mai, Terra, and the SPR Gang as Mai and Terra start their first year of college. College is everything people say, hard studies, late nights, parties, no ghosts- no ghosts! Something's not right here. Along with Mai's life controlling problem there's something mysterious lurking the halls of Fujino University.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, I'm back! Welcome to my sequel to A Diner, Drive In, and Knives; ****Darkness****! So, my first chapter is dedicated to my momma; I love her so much and she's always supporting me; though she doesn't always understand fangirling or what I write about in general, she's always willing to help out and supports my passion for writing!**

**Ok, this is a **_**MUST READ**_**. This ff takes place about a year and a half after the diner case from A Diner, Drive In, and Knives but this chapter starts 6 months ago. So, it's a year and a half later but 6 months earlier from that point. So technically only a year after the diner case. Make sense? If not, just PM me and I'll better explain. : )**

_**ALSO**_**! My ideas on this story are still vague and will slowly process at first. But if any of my ideas change or just things change in general, I will definitely let you guys know. Also, as you all know, I am always open to **_**friendly**_** criticism and suggestions so, here we go! Enjoy~ **

Chapter 1

(6 Months Ago)

"Out of my way!"

I sprinted to the doors, screaming, to my new college front doors trying to get out of the freezing cold as soon as possible.

"Mai, stop running, you're going to slip on the ice." an all too familiar voice called from behind. But, like always, as if on cue, I slipped backward on the small iced porch. I fell to the side falling onto the lawn that was piled with snow with a yelp.

I wasn't wearing much to begin with; it's about 10 degrees now in December and all I was wearing what a t-shirt, a light jacket, skinny jeans, gym shoes, and a beanie on my head.

There was snow in places where snow should not have been and I cried in pain from the cold. Warm hands grabbed mine tightly and I was pulled onto my feet.

"Stupid," the familiar person said before placing a warm light kiss on my forehead.

I giggled as Naru bent down and grabbed my beanie from the snow.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I beamed but trembled from the cold while shaking the snow from under my jacket and shirt. He just chuckled, shaking his head.

I noticed that; slowly, but surely, Naru had smirked and chuckled a little bit more than he used to. I still haven't really gotten a smile yet but within time.

He grabbed my hand and I felt like melting. His hand was so warm and I stepped closer to him, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his chest.

"How are you so warm when it's so cold outside?"

"Because it's not cold." he said matter-of-factly.

"It's 10 degrees and you say it's not cold." I said looking up at him. He stared down at me longingly with his distracting beautiful eyes. He brought a hand up and lightly brushed my cheek. I leaned into his hand taking in the warm.

"I'm warm blooded." he stated brushing the snow off my hair and I giggled as it fell.

"I would hope so." I smiled. He brought me into a warm kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Really, I would've thought he's cold blooded for being a narcissist."

I jumped from the new voice and quickly pulled away blushing. I looked over to the porch where my best friend in the world stood.

Terra's long black hair was grown out even longer but was still wavy and had high lights of a blue rose color. She grew only about an inch taller and was wearing a thick black jacket that had fur on the inside, black ear muffs, dark blue skinny jeans, and short black slippers with little black fuzz balls that hung from the sides.

Her forest green eyes sparked with amusement as she folded her arms over her chest and popped out her right hip.

"All right you love birds, let's get inside! My Aunt made us all hot chocolate!"

"Yea, hot chocolate!" I cheered. "And hey, nobody can call him a narcissist but me!"

Terra laughed walking into the building and I laced my fingers with Naru's and we followed her in.

Terra's Aunt had just gotten out of the hospital almost 2 months ago. She's getting stronger with a healthy diet and simple exercise. Also, she looks like an older version of Terra so she's beautiful.

She's one of the sweetest people I have ever met in my life. She treats me like a daughter; making sure I have everything I need, making me food, and preparing me for this… college. I didn't even need to start paying rent at the diner anymore.

I know what you're thinking; what happened to SPR? Well, Naru did ask me to come back but I couldn't leave Terra. She just had so much to deal with, but her Aunt ended up closing the diner and finding a small quiet job. So, Naru offered Terra a spot on our team and we took it, but only until college started up because we were living on campus.

From SPR to here is about a 3 hour drive, unless there's traffic, then its 4 and there's _always_ traffic…

Also, Naru and I have been going out since the end of the Diner case. Since we worked together we got to see each other every day but it still always led to pointless fights but they don't happen nearly as often as they used to.

Of course we had our dates but they weren't like usual people's dates like movies, dinners, ect. We liked our quiet and calm ones; walks in the park, cuddling on the couch to watching t.v. and movies, and just hanging out at the office when everyone was gone and just talked.

You would've never thought this of Naru but he's actually the kind of person you can just talk to about anything, everything, or just something meaningless.

But, the hard part, we really want to stay together but being 4 hours away is really hard to compromise times with. Naru is busy 24/7 with files and cases and I'll be busy like crazy with college in general. So, once Terra and I settled in, we decide we'd send each other our schedules and call each other whenever possible and promise to try to see each other at least once a month if possible. I just hope it actually works.

"Mai, you're soaking wet! You need to change before you get sick." Terra's Aunt stated, her green eyes laughing and she placed the hot chocolate on the table of our dorm. Yes, we got our dorm together! Oh, and now I just call Terra's Aunt, Aunt Shi.

"I know I fell in the snow!" I laughed nervously and grabbed Terra pulling her with me. "Come help me pick out some clothes; I think I have snow in my pants and bra!" I cried whispering/ yelling in her year.

She laughed loudly making both Aunt Shi and Naru look at us confused.

Locking the door behind us, Terra and I rummaged through my boxes of clothes. I pulled out cute, dark pink fluffy long pants and Terra pulled out a white t-shirt, not see through, and we found me a pair of fluffy white slippers.

I made Terra change into clothes like mine; she found herself a red long sleeved shirt, I found her a pair of black fluffy pants, like mine, and red fluffy slippers.

We all sat on our two small couches drinking the hot chocolate Aunt Shi made us and we made meaningless conversations about nothing. I wasn't paying much attention though; I had set my cup down on the table in front of me (it's a pretty big dorm) and lied back on the couch next to Naru who's arm was around my shoulders.

You'd think it'd be rude to do this in front of Aunt Shi but she actually really likes Naru. Naru actually paid for everything that would need to be fixed in order to sell the Diner, which she was very thankful for since they're payments from the hospital started building up. I would've made Naru pay for the damages either way though, ha.

So, Aunt Shi doesn't mind things like this but Naru and I know our limits. Plus, since they will both be leaving back to their homes, she understands what we're about to go through; to just get together not that long ago to just be split up soon after.

I laid my head on Naru's chest starting to feel tired from the long ride here even though it was only about two in the afternoon. I closed my eyes just listening to their conversations about movies, classes, or random memories from SPR.

"It's only a little past two and she's already sleeping?" I hear Terra giggle.

"Oh, leave her alone, Terra. She's probably just tired from the long drive here." Aunt Shi said calmly.

"She didn't even drive." Terra laughed. "Lazy,"

"I'm not asleep yet, Terra. I _will_ kill you if I have to." I joked but never opened my eyes.

"Oh, I'm so scared of the horrible Mai!" she cried sarcastically.

"That's right," I said in a cute pouty voice. "I will attack you with my cuteness."

I lifted my hands in the air like they were kitten paws and pretended to claw at something.

Terra and Aunt Shi laughed loudly and I felt Naru chuckle from under me.

I fell asleep soon after that and actually had a normal dream. Well, extremely normal compare to what I used to dream about.

I was in our dorm and woke up on the couch where I had fallen asleep. The spot next to me was empty as so was the couch diagonal from me.

I stood up, tired and rubbed my eyes making my way to the kitchen part of the dorm which consisted of a small microwave, a tiny oven, and a small mini fridge.

No one was in there either.

_Where is everyone?_

I walked out of the room and went down the long hallway and out the door.

All white, that's all I could see outside. It's like there was a blizzard that just covered every inch for miles ahead. I searched all around like I was searching for someone or something but there was just… white.

"Naru!" I called starting through the freezing snow.

"Terra!"Tears pricked my eyes, why was I so scared? Something about being out here makes me nervous; it almost feels like something was watching me.

The snow was now almost to my hips but I kept pushing through it.

I froze as something appeared a couple feet in front of me. It was a girl.

She turned towards me, her medium length wavy brunette hair flying behind her from the wind. She looked about in her early twenties and her brown eyes were dull and her skin was lightly pale but her cheeks were a rosy red. She wore a deep purple spaghetti strapped night gown that was silk and flowed down a little past her knees.

"Who are you?" I asked lightly. She smiled sadly at me and spoke but no sound came out. "What?"

She lifted her arm up, with her palm facing up, offering her hand to me. I cautiously stepped forward and slowly lifted my arm and reached my hand to hers. I slowly brought it down and gently pressed my palm against hers.

A light began glowing between our hands and as it grew bigger it grew brighter. I leaned back a little, squinting my eyes trying to see what would happen. The light was warm and comforting and soon engulfed me.

I shot up from my spot letting out a gasp. I was panting and raised my hand up that had touched the girl's. My whole hand to my finger tips were tingling. I realized I was still on the couch and looked to the side. Naru wasn't next to me and neither was Aunt Shi or Terra.

The lights were off and my slippers were on the ground along with a blanket that was draped over my lap. I wrapped my arms around myself and I was freezing cold, I wonder if it was from my dream?

I looked up and there was a small light coming from the kitchen. I sat up from the couch, put my slippers on and went to kitchen and there stood Terra in front of the microwave.

"Terra, where's Naru?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, sleepy head, I think he's at his car, I'm not sure." Something turned in my stomach.

_Is he leaving already?_

I didn't want him to leave yet… I'll miss him. But if I won't want him to leave now how will I feel when he's really gone?

Feeling uneasy, I turned around and grabbed a thin sweater that was hanging on the back of the door. Putting it on, I opened the door and started down the hall.

"I'll be back in a second." I called to Terra before closing the door behind me.

I pushed open the front door and got smack to the side by a strong wind. Snow was everywhere like a big white blanket though it was nowhere near as high like in my dream; it only went about half way up my shin.

The sky was growing a dark blue was it wasn't very late or dark yet, luckily.

"Naru!" I called when I saw his car. I ran towards it and ignored the snow that fell into my slippers stinging my legs and feet.

I saw him look in my direction and ran to the other side of his car and he looked at me shocked.

"Mai, what are you doing out here?" he called back and started towards me.

When we finally reached each other, I threw myself into his arms and sighed deeply. He pulled me close to him, confused.

"Idiot, what are you doing? You're not even wearing a real jacket." He said actually quite angrily.

"Please don't leave yet I don't want you to go." I murmured. He was so warm and I loved the way he smelled. He gently grabbed my face in his hands making look up at him.

"Mai, I wasn't going to leave, I was just getting something from my car. And I can't leave, all the roads are blocked from the blizzard."

"Really?" I asked looking up at him surprised. He nodded. I looked to the side, my cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

"What?" he asked.

"I feel really stupid standing here right now. I really overreacted." I laughed awkwardly.

"It's ok," was all he said but we pulled away from each other.

"It's embarrassing," I smiled nervously and scratched the back of my head. His warm hand intertwined with mine and I smiled up at him.

"How long have you been out here?" he asked. "You're hand is freezing."

"Only a couple seconds, but I think it was mostly from the dream I had…"

My sentence traveled off as my thoughts traveled off to my dream. Naru tugged my arm a little pulling me from my thoughts and we started back in.

"Hey, she's alive!" Terra cheered as we got back into the dorm. "You just suddenly walked out; you worried me there for a minute.

"Yeah, it's all good." I grinned goofily as she poked my nose and we laughed.

"You fruit, go warm up, I'm making dinner."

After dinner, Aunt Shi and Terra decided to go out to get some more things for the dorm. Naru and I just sat on the couch and relaxed with a movie.

"You know," I started as I stared at the tv of a girl running away from something that was chasing her. "Ever since I joined you guys at SPR nothing scary movie/story doesn't scare me at all anymore. Actually, when you think about it, they act totally irrational. There's a scary sound coming from downstairs, so, let's go see if there's anything down there. Hopefully I won't die." I mocked but Naru just stared at me.

"Well, then there wouldn't be a movie then now would there?" he replied.

_Burned._

"Man, you can never let me win can you?"

"No, I'm just too great for your own good." He wrapped an arm around the couch behind me cockily. I scoffed at him, smacking him playfully on the chest and laid my head on his chest.

"Narcissistic ass," I laughed.

…

"You are a liar

You are a murderer

You always lied about

How much you loved me

You'll never know mom

How much you hurt me

It's my turn to take

My mommy away"

I slowly opened my eyes but saw nothing. A light from the distance grew brighter till it dimly lit the room. I looked around; I was sitting on something cold and metal and if I were to stand up, I would instantly hit my head. It was some sort of cage or vent or something.

"You are a liar

You are a murderer."

The words echoed around me. My heart leaped in my chest and I looked around frantically.

"You always lied about

How much you love me."

_I know that tune it's- no…_

Something emerged from the corner slowly coming towards me.

It was Akio.

"You'll never know mom…"

As he came into view I let out a hiccup in fear. I felt my body tremble as I looked upon him.

He was exactly like I remembered; his skin was horrifyingly black and his open eyes; the iris of his eyes a sickly white and the scars and gashes and stench. It was all the same. It was all too real.

"How much your hurt me

It's my turn to take

My mommy away."

I held my breath as he was only inches from me like before. He smiled, gently brushing his rotten hand across my cheek.

"I'm back mommy, and I'm not going anywhere."

My eyes shot open and I was staring at the ceiling breathing heavily.

I've had a nightmare about Akio _several_ times after the diner case and it was still as frightening as ever.

I felt something tighten around my waist and I looked up and to my right. Naru was there sleeping soundlessly. I looked down and saw I was in his lap and his arms were wrapped lightly around my waist but I felt secured.

I slowly sat up, careful not to wake him up but instantly regretted it. I felt sick to my stomach and I felt light headed. I felt something come up from my stomach and quickly, but quietly, ran to the bathroom where I threw up.

Every time I closed my eyes Akio's decaying face appeared making me throw up again.

After about a half hour, I brushed my teeth and went into the kitchen to make myself some tea. I looked at the time on the stove that read 5:30. Not long after, the kettle whistled and I quickly took it off hoping not to wake anyone up.

While I poured the tea into my cup, I heard footsteps coming, making me look up.

"Why are you up so early?"

I took a sip of my tea, put the cup on the table, and shrugged. I turned grabbing another cup from the cabinet, poured another cup of tea, and handed it to them.

"Couldn't fall back asleep, I've slept too long anyway."

No response from the tea came like usual. I sat on a chair at the table and Naru took the one beside me. I stared at him for a moment and he glared at me.

"You know I-" he began to say but I cut him off.

"I know!" I cried laughing a little.

_Damn, I really will never get that thank you!_

I stared down at my arms that had so many scars everywhere from the diner case. There were many lengths and sizes all across both arms. It was hard to forget about a nightmare when the reminder is literally yourself.

"You had another nightmare." He said sorrowfully and I look to him. His expression may have been like his normal self but his eyes read something deeper.

"Yeah, but it wasn't that bad. I'll be fine." I looked up and smiled at him full heartedly. I don't want to worry him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I grinned grabbing his hand that was resting on the table.

He stared into my eyes for a moment before asking,

"What was that dream you had yesterday?"

I didn't say anything for a moment, gathering my thoughts.

"In my dream, I woke up and no one was around. For some reason I went outside and I walked around in the snow and then I saw someone standing in the snow. I tried asking who she was but when she spoke, no sound came out.

"She leant out her hand to me and when I touched it a bright light grew between us and that's when I woke up."

I guess it was weird but I could still feel the warmth of the light on my hand.

"Do you know who the girl is?" Naru asked curiously.

"No," I shook my head.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." He leaned in and kissed my cheek and I blushed.

"I feel a love tension starting to spark!" Startled, I looked to the side and, well what do you know, it was Terra! No surprise!

"T-Terra!" I stammered standing from my seat.

"Here comes Mai, she's going to attack me with her cuteness!" Terra cried like she was _oh so scared_.

"Oh, I'm going to attack you but it's not going to be cute!" I growled, glaring at her. As soon as I took a step towards her she screamed, turned, and sprinted away with me running behind her.

"Naru, help, your girlfriend's going to eat me!" Terra yelled as I tackled her to the couch.

"That would be cannibalism, I'm not a cannibal." I stated matter-of-factly. She stared at me before we both laughed and she ended up pushing me off of her and onto the floor.

I made an "oof" sound and continued laughing. Terra helped me stand as our laughing turned to giggles.

"I'm so ready for college, are you?" she asked.

"You have to ask?" I questioned. "We're going to kick some ass!" I cheered throwing my fist into the air. Terra laughed looking behind me and I turned. Naru sat there staring at us like we were idiots-oh wait…

I just gave him a wide goofy smile while holding up a peace sign.

…

Aunt Shi and Naru are getting ready to leave. The roads had opened up and, surprisingly, a lot of the snow melted.

I really didn't want them to leave though. I mean; you spend every day with these people and sometimes you wish they would leave but once that moment comes, you don't want to let them go.

"Bye, Aunt Shi, I'll miss you!" I cried giving her a big tight hug.

"I'll miss you too, Sweetie." She said hugging me back. "Remember, you are a daughter to me, if you ever need something give me a call."

"I will and thank you for everything."

"Anytime,"

While Terra walked with Aunt Shi to her car to say her goodbyes, Naru and I stood in the grass alone to say god bye.

"Uh," I started nervously. I looked up to meet his eyes as he waited for me to say whatever I was going to say. I didn't want him to leave. I have finally man-ed up and told him I loved him and we haven't even been together long and I already have to say bye.

I know distant relationships never worked I was just kind of hoping ours would be the one that would work.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at myself. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his sides and he caressed the back of my head.

"I just don't want to say goodbye." I mumbled into his chest.

"It's not a goodbye, Mai. We're going to see each other soon."

I looked up and him with a small smile. He stared down at me with his soft cobalt eyes.

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said like there was no point promising. Yeah, he never broke promises.

I beamed brightly and he gave a small one.

He kissed me deeply, his soft warm lips caressing my gently. My heart pounded in my chest and my thoughts were scrambled.

He pulled away leisurely, staring longingly down at me.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I grinned brightly and we made our way to his car.

"Please be careful, Mai, you're accident prone." Naru said as he opened is car door.

"I will," I huffed. I had to agree I _was_ accident prone but…

He looked to Terra and she laughed wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I'll make sure she doesn't die." Terra teased and I shoved her playfully.

"You be careful too, Naru. There's still ice on the streets." I said looking down the street.

"I'll be fine, I can actually drive." He said starting the car.

"I _almost_ crashed _once. ONCE!" _I shouted into the air and Terra laughed.

"I know who I'm not letting drive anymore." Terra giggled and I shoved her again.

"That was a year ago…"

We gave each other a wave and he drove off down the snowy iced street. I stood there until I couldn't see his car anymore.

Terra hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. She pulled away and ruffled my hair.

"Ok, we can't stand here moping. What are we doing fist to kick off our first real day for college?!" she shouted excitingly.

I laughed loudly as she grabbed my hand and dragged me back to our dorm.

**Wow guys! You got a really long chapter! I really just wanted to get most of the explanation out of the way first, along with adding some stuff to get you thinking, before driving right in. Also, sorry; Naru was OOC and I didn't realize it till a little late but I tried to go back and add some of his narcissistic attitude in there. **

**Also, I'm kind of unsure if I like this story yet so let me know, continue or no?**

**Well, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm really looking forward to writing the future chapters! Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~ Well chapter 2 is here! It's now completely present; a year and a half after the Diner case and 6 months since Mai and Terra have been in college! If you are confused or have any questions please feel free to ask in a review or PM me! Whichever you prefer. Enjoy~**

Chapter 2

It's been six months since I had left SPR to go to college and I miss them so much. I would say not much has changed but then I'd be lying.

Naru and I actually got to see each other every two to three weeks or so but just for the weekend. Everything is going great, keeping up my classes, living my life with Terra, and still going to parties while keeping up with everything else. It's exciting.

I'm actually on the volleyball team at the moment. I know right, a klutz like me on a sports team. Nah, I still hurt myself but I am pretty good.

However, like all college lives, there becomes more work, less hours of free time, and just being busy. I slowly started falling behind even though I spent my days studying and at practice. Even Terra was helping because she was just so fast at learning stuff and doing work all together. Now me, I go as slow as hell and struggle more but I know I can get through it.

Because of all of this… work time Naru and I don't see each other anymore and usually just try to call whenever possible but even that became limited along with his work hours and cases.

I guess I could've called more than I did but I was scared. It became so obvious that the Akio dreams were happening more and more because there would be up to three nights in a row when I wouldn't sleep because I was too scared to. It wasn't _just_ Akio either; it was Mae also. I would relive the exorcism I had and all the pain.

Terra could always tell when I had the dreams just by hearing my voice because I sounded, and not to mention looked, so tired. I didn't want Naru to worry about me so I ended up calling him less and less but even sometimes, I would just ignore his calls…

I was afraid he'd get too worried and actually come here to me but I didn't want to cause him so much trouble and we just stopped talking all together after about three and a half months into my college year. Moreover, I always had Terra at my side. She said she wouldn't leave me for anything. Besides, if it was so easy for Terra to notice then Naru would notice in a second on the phone.

These nightmares actually became so horrible I just stopped talking. I never felt like talking to anyone because all they would do was ask if I was ok and sometimes tried to get me to talk about it. Terra had actually taken me to therapists for my nightmares but that was all they talked about too so, I just didn't speak.

My therapist had diagnosed me with PTSD and became a "selective mute." It all depends on the person but sometimes they won't talk to _anyone._ Sometimes they'll only talk to one person they're absolutely comfortable with. Sometimes they make noises, and sometimes not…

For classes I usually just sit in the back of the room. Most people think I'm either weird or really shy because they don't know me. My teachers seem the most understandable; they still treat me like a normal student but know where my limits are.

Me; the only person I'll communicate with though, is Terra.

Sometimes I would sign to Terra but it was only for a little time and never verbally. We had both learned a little sign language if I ever wanted to say something to Terra and vise versa. I do sign to her a lot more than I used to now.

Terra had also gotten me a necklace that had a quarter sized, silver bell shaped like a ball, so if I ever need to get the attention of someone or respond I would just shake the bell. It was truly beautiful though with the way is gleamed in the light.

"Hey, Mai, how about we eat out tonight?" Terra called from the bedroom. I continued to stare at my math book as I sat on the couch doing homework. I reached up to my neck and grabbed the cool bell. I shook it twice indicating a yes and the beautiful chiming filled the dorm.

Once I finished my homework, I stood up and Terra walked into the room. She wore black shorts, a white tank top with a gemmed skull on it, and black flip flops. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail with her bangs out and to the side.

"I'm going to go change." I signed to her and she nodded.

I laid out my clothes and took off my shirt when _it_ caught my eye in the mirror. I walked up to the mirror and examined the scar on my chest where my heart is. It was a thick white line from where Mae had stabbed my heart with a knife. I was really close to dying and I remember Naru telling me that the doctors had said I was lucky and strong to have survived it.

There were other scars all over my body from when Akio attacked me in the freezer. Who knew a little kid could be so strong? Or be filled with so much anger and hatred?

I saw something dark suddenly walk behind me from the mirror and I quickly turned around but nothing was there.

My heart pounded and I looked around the room. Nothing. I hurriedly changed into hot pink shorts and a white tank top with a sparkly hot pink heart in the middle. I threw my, now long, brown hair into a messy bun and slipped on a pair of white sandals and quickly walked out of the room and made my way to Terra.

"You ok?" she asked probably because I looked freaked out. I just gave a tiny nod.

On the drive to the restaurant, I thought about what I had seen in the room. I couldn't have been a ghost. Terra and I have been here six months and neither of us had seen or sensed anything.

I decided it was probably just a shadow from someone walking by the window. Sometimes people go out of their dorms on weekends to go out.

While we ate our food Terra talked about school, shopping, ect. I didn't mind; I'd rather listen to people talk than me talking. Besides, when you listen to people talk you can see a completely new side of them you didn't see before.

What I realized with Terra is that she _is_ loud, outgoing, and hyper but she can also be shy and quiet sometimes depending on situations, even if she doesn't look like she is.

"Oh, there's a party tomorrow, you should come!" Terra chirped as she put a fry in her mouth. I made an "Eh, I don't know" face and she frowned.

"Come on, Mai!" she pleaded. "You've been working too much. Take a break, please!"

I rolled me eyes and gave an "alright" face to which she cheered and clapped her hand excitedly.

…

I dreamt of that girl again. I've dreamt of her a few times before now but she's started showing up more often than usual.

Sometimes she'll try to talk to me but still no sound comes out.

She was standing outside in the lawn of the college looking out across the street where there was a woods with her back to me. All the snow was gone now, too, now that summer was starting.

I calmly walked up next to her. She knew I was there but we didn't acknowledge each other. I glanced to the side at her and I saw tears running down her bright red cheeks. She wrapped her arms around herself and trembled. I lightly grabbed one of her arms and she jumped looking at me. Her eyes were filled with terror and her eyes screamed at me to help.

Something suddenly pulled her to the ground onto her stomach and dragged her across the ground towards the forest.

She screamed a high pitch scream. It echoed through the air as she clawed at the ground trying to stop whatever was pulling her.

I tried to run to her but my legs wouldn't move. None of my body would move.

I felt so scared for her; I didn't know where, whatever it was, was taking her but I knew it was the last place you wanted to be.

My eyes shot open and I let out a long shaky breath. I sat up and leaned back quietly against the wall behind be making sure not to wake up Terra who was in her bed next to mine.

_Pft wake up Terra? Yeah, right._

I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. The girl's scream echoed in my ears and it sounded like she was right in front of me. I put my hands over my ears trying to block it out.

I just felt horrible; I felt like I should've saved her but I couldn't even move! What's going to happen to her?

_It's just a dream, Mai. It's not real._

This doesn't feel like a dream anymore…

**And scene. Haha just kidding! Sorry this chapter was kind of cut short but I'm having some writer's block already. I have all these ideas for later chapters but not now… it kind of sucks. But gotta keep moving forward! Please review and stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, here's chapter 3! Fun, fun! … Kind of! This is where we start getting into things. I still have writers block… not cool. So, I hope this chapter isn't too bad, but let me know guys! Enjoy~**

**AND, because I **_**always**_** forget to put this; I, in all my sadness and depression, do **_**not**_** own Ghost Hunt, but I sure as hell wish I could!**

Chapter 3

"Hi, Mai," my therapist greeted brightly as I walked in.

Her name was Naomi and she was a tall slender woman. She sat nicely in her chair, her long legs folded over each other. She wore nice black dress pants with small black heels, a loose fitting sea blue shirt, and her long black hair was down in waves.

She was sweet and patient but she talked about things I didn't want to talk about, not that I could tell her that; I don't speak to her either. She would think it was obvious by the way I ignored her.

"How are you today?" she smiled as I took a seat on the black leather couch and her chocolate colored eyes sparked in curiosity.

"She had another dream about the girl last night." Terra said. My head snapped to her and I glared. I didn't want her to tell her about it and I sure as hell didn't want her to start asking questions. Terra just looked down at me with a "what?" face.

"Oh," Naomi responded surprised and write something in her notebook. "What was it about?"

Ah, damn.

"She didn't want to talk about it with me, so I'm not sure."

I was about to smack her on the arm, but Naomi asked me to take a seat on the couch so she could have a word with the both of us.

"I really hate to say this," she started with a sad expression. "But I'm afraid I can't do much more for Mai anymore. I've tried all of my lessons and nothing seems to be helping at all. I'm not as advanced into this career as I need to be in order to help Mai the proper way."

_Bull, you probably just don't want to see me anymore. Well, at least I don't want to see you either._

I could tell Terra was getting pissed by the way she gripped her purse tightly, making her knuckles turn white. After a short silence Terra stood up and said,

"You're the third therapist we've been to and you've all said the same thing. I can help her more than any of you can. We'll be taking our leave."

And with that, she picked me up by my elbow and dragged me out.

Getting into the car, Terra slammed the car door and quickly revved the engine to life. I jumped, shocked. I'd never seen her _this_ pissed since the diner case when we came home to her house destroyed.

I placed my hand on her arm and her eyes snapped to mine. Her green forest eyes her rimmed with tears that made my chest feel tight and I frowned.

"Please don't cry!" I signed, pleading. She laughed out a sob and sniffed, wiping her tears away with her fingers.

"I'm just- upset." she started. "I mean, I take you to all these people because I just feel so useless. You suffer so much and I can't do anything! I felt like maybe if I could help by taking you to others who could help but things just got worse!

"The worst part is; I never even asked you if this was what you wanted! I never knew if you were ok with this because I never asked!"

I never knew she felt like this, why didn't she tell me? I never knew I caused her so much pain…

Tears rolled down her cheeks like a river now and guilt panged in my body. I leaned over the middle of the car and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, my hand caressing the back of her head.

She wrapped her arms around my stomach burying her face in my chest. It was an awkward position but neither of us seemed to notice.

We stayed like that for about ten minutes while I ran my fingers through her long soft hair. It always comforted her when I did this. It always comforted me when Terra did it to me; usually when I'd wake up from a nightmare. She'd let me sleep with her and she'd run her fingers through my hair till I fell asleep. I loved Terra; she is the sister I never had.

I never would've thought how hard this was for her, how much pain it put her through to see my pain.

I gently patted her head and she pulled herself away, clearing her tears.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's ok," my hands moved in fluid movements. "but maybe I should drive."

She didn't disagree and we got out of the car to trade. The car was actually Terra's. We rarely traveled alone so we ended up selling my old car and kept Terra's since hers was in _way _better shape. With the money from selling my car, we used it to help pay for college. We felt guilty for letting Aunt Shi take all the burden.

Once we got home Terra and I helped each other pick out outfits for the party tonight. I wasn't exactly thrilled to go but Terra was. We hadn't been to a party since the third month after we moved into our dorms. We stopped going ever since I stopped… speaking.

Our very first party was actually held in our dorm too. Since we were new it was a welcoming party, which was so much fun until the next day. There was so much garbage it took us a week to completely clean the place! Not to mention the five or so drunkies we had to kick out of our room the next morning. Terra and I didn't drink though; we don't roll that way.

I know Terra's been dying to get out lately but didn't want to leave me behind. I'd tell her to go, that I'd be fine, but she wouldn't listen and just stay home. So tonight, I'm going with her to the party, not that I'm going to do much.

Terra wore a grey dress with white skulls on it. The sleeves covered just the top of her shoulders with white ruffles that peek out under the sleeves, under the bottom hem of the dress and finished it off with black boots. Her long, silk black hair was curled into bouncy spirals and her, now white highlighted, bangs were twisted and clipped to the back, then pushed forward making a small poof on the side.

For me, I wore black leggings that stop right below my knees with blue jean shorts that have silver chains hanging from the right side of the belt loop. For my top, I had a black, spaghetti strapped tank top and a red, long sleeved jacket that cuts off half way down my stomach. It doesn't have a zipper so, it makes a "v" shape down my chest the straight down the rest of the way. My hair was left down in natural waves and we were all dressed.

I'm happy to say that my body has matured a lot more since college started. I have more curves to fit my clothes, my brown hair has grown long, to the middle of my back, shiny, and soft like silk, and my chest is… average. Happily, a lot more than I used to have. Terra says I've "bloomed" beautifully but I can never compare to her!

…

The party was at a dorm two floors above us. Actually, the whole entire floor was the party. It's hard to imagine how we'll get away with this one.

The main lights were out and bright colors of blue, red, white and green flashed everywhere making me squint while trying to stay close to Terra. People crowded every space available, some girls would be sitting with their friends or boyfriend on any seat they could find while chatting over the blasting music with red cups in hand.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here!" Terra shouted towards me. "I don't even think we'll find Shin or Ctella!"

Shin and Ctella were Terra's friends in one of the fashion classes she's taking here. I've never met them well, because I wasn't exactly comfortable with communicating. But, by all the stories I hear, they're pretty… crazy. Entertaining.

I started feeling uncomfortable when guys whistled at us as we walked by as Terra pulled me along behind her. I saw her shake her head and I could imagine her rolling her eyes annoyed.

I gripped the cool bell around my neck. It gave me a feeling of comfort when I was nervous.

Terra's hand suddenly slipped from mine as she almost hit the floor. She straightened herself up, attempting to pull someone off her.

"Ctella!" she laughed. "Get off of me!"

A girl, about as tall as Terra, stepped away grinning. She had long, wavy black hair like Terra and cloudy grey eyes. Her features were soft and slightly round and she wore a silk, strapless, red wine colored dress that, slightly, flared out towards the bottom and black flats.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you in a week!" she cried.

"That's because we got two days off this week because the teacher's been out!" another voice called, this time deeper.

A tall guy about 5' 8" walked up to us with a gentle white smile. His hair was short and brown and he had dazzling blue eyes. He wore jeans and a t-shirt like every other guy here. If I had to guess, I'd say that's Shin.

I noticed myself slowly inching my way behind Terra, trying to hide my appearance. As uncomfortable as talking was, meeting new people wasn't any better.

"Yup, so we haven't had class all week!" Terra summed up. She beamed brightly and grabbed my hand, but didn't move me from my spot. I glance at them over her shoulder.

"Guys, this is Mai. Mai, this is Shi and Ctella."

"So, you're Mai! Terra's said so much about you! It's great to finally meet you." Her smile was small and her voice was gentle.

"Yeah, you're all she talks about." Shin said added sweetly. "Nice to finally meet you."

I played with the bell around my neck nervously and looked down, avoiding their gazes. I didn't respond. They must've already known about me because they didn't seem offended or anything.

"It's a brand new thing." Terra explained. They nodded in understanding.

I shyly pulled on Terra's arm and she looked to me. I pulled her over a wall a few feet away and she looked at me curiously when I began to sign.

"You should go hang with them; you haven't seen them in a while. I'd rather just hang out and observe anyway."

Her eyes lit up a little and she gave a weak smile.

"Are you sure? I can stay with you."

"Go, I'll be fine. We've got our phones; I'll text you if anything happens."

"Okay, just try to enjoy yourself."

Once Terra left, I stayed leaning against a wall watching everyone dance, sit, talk, and drink. The music and the exciting energy was actually quite enjoyable. I tapped my foot to the music while scanning the room, no one noticed me at all which was perfectly fine with me.

While watching, I saw something that caught my eye. I squinted, trying to see into the crowd.

Someone, a guy. He stood there motionless, doing nothing while everyone around him was dancing. It was hard to see so he just looked like a blur except for one thing that made me freeze and my blood run cold. His eyes, they were completely black, blending with his pupils and were staring right at me.

I couldn't move; I was too scared to. I felt my heart stop and I couldn't swallow the fear in my throat.

I watched him turn his head to the left and I followed his gaze. My eyes landed on a small group; Terra, Ctella, and Shin. I didn't know what to do or think at this point. I carefully shifted my gaze back to the guy and practically fell to my weak knees when he was even closer to me amongst the crowd.

His expression was filled with hatred and disgust. I didn't dare move or breathe. I just kept my eyes locked with his. Luckily, someone walked past me. Once they past, he was gone.

I let out the long shaky breath I was holding and reached into my pocket with trembling hands.

_I'm gonna to head back to the room. It's all a bit much for me. _I texted Terra.

_Ok do u want me to come with? _She replied.

_No, it's ok just please make a lot of noise when u come in so ik ur back._

_Yeah np._

With that, I quickly made my way to the elevator and clicking the floor level button.

As I walked past the main entrance I kept my head down, avoiding any eyes that watched me as I made my way down a separate hallway lined with rooms.

Once I knew I was out of sight, I reached into my back pocket and took out the key for the room and looked back up. I stopped dead in my tracks, dropping the key.

The guy from just minutes before was standing not even fifteen feet away.

I could see him now. His was tall and averagely built and really pale. He had messy, flat black hair and all black eyes. His features were ridged and the skin over his cheeks bone were sunk in. He wore jeans with holes all over them and a ripped up short-sleeved shirt.

One thing was for sure, this was a spirit.

**What is this? Spiritual activity?! FINALLY! I'm sorry for the lack of detail on him, I promise for more with the more he shows up! Let's see what our "friend" might do with Mai. Please leave a review because they make me all SO happy and I smile every time I see one! **

**Stay tuned for Chapter 4 real soon! Ja ne~**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY, what's up guys? Thanks for all the reviews and support, it makes me so happy! Now, I gotta tell you something. See things from my point of view when writing this FF. Sometimes, it get's difficult to write this because Mai doesn't verbally speak at all. It's sometimes hard to not write any dialog but you also get to see into Mai's mind. She's more mature now that she's in college and you get to read things she **_**really **_**thinks about! It gets hard, but it's so much fun to write so I'll keep going!**

**And sorry for the late update, I've been really sick this week!**

**Enough of my blabbering! Here's Chapter 4! **

Chapter 4

I squeezed my eyes shut tight, my heart _hammering_ in my chest. My whole body trembled now.

_Please go away, please go away, please go away! _I begged.

I cautiously opened my eyes and let out a silent sigh of relief, he was gone.

As fast as I ever had before, I picked up the key and ran to my room.

I was so paranoid the whole time. I was so afraid to take a shower and decide to take one in the morning when Terra was home. I could feel eyes watching me as I got dressed into a pair of shorts, a tank top, and got into bed. It was terrifying to say the least.

I pulled my covers over my head, trying to come up with a rational solution to this. I failed.

It just didn't make sense; six months and Terra and I didn't sense a thing. How and why out of nowhere? I mean, besides the Akio dreams, I just figured the dreams with the girl were just normal reoccurring dreams.

Why, why is it always me?!

I felt the bed sink behind me and I furrowed my brows. I didn't even hear Terra come in; probably from thinking so much.

I felt the blanket being pulled down and Terra began running her fingers through my hair making my nerves settle. The bell around my neck chimed as I started to turn to my other side to sign to her.

My breath caught in my throat and all of my body froze. No one was there. Yet I could've sworn…

_At least it wasn't that guy…_

**Dream-**

_My eyes fluttered open and I quickly sat up. I watched in shock as will-o-whisps floated gracefully around me upwards till they disappeared from sight._

_The astral plane. _

_I hadn't been here since the diner case, which means-_

_Gene! Gene's here! I haven't seen him in ever!_

_I felt excited and giddy for the first time in a long time as I stood up looking around for him._

"_Mai,"_

_I whipped my head around and came face to face with familiar cobalt blue eyes and a soft happy smile. I felt my face brighten up with a happy smile and threw myself into his arms._

_Oh, it'd been such a long time since I'd seen him! I missed him so much!_

_I felt his arms tighten around me and it made my heart feel warm. I suddenly pulled away, a light blush forming on my cheeks. _

_That's not why! Gosh, people I love Naru remem-_

_Ehm, anywho…_

_I pulled at the hem of my shirt nervously, unsure of how to react around him. I mean, around Terra I'm just a little shy, around everyone else I avoid appearing, gazes and any communication. So, you see my uncertainty._

"_Mai, you look beautiful, let me see you!" He held out his hand and I stared at it for a moment before gently taking it in mine. He slowly spun me in a circle and I gave a tiny smile. "College has been good to you."_

_My smile dropped and I looked down with a shrug. I don't really see how college has been good to me; doesn't he see what's wrong with me?_

_As if reading my mind he placed his on my shoulder, making me look up at him, and said, "Mai, it doesn't matter what comes out of here." He pointed to my lips. "But the actions you take from listening from here." He pointed to my heart._

"_Just remember, no matter what, I'll always be watching over you, but-" he paused and frowned. "There's something I _need_ to show you."_

_The way he said it made my stomach turn in knots, but I swallowed hard and nodded._

_I was right. That was a spirit. The college is haunted. _

_We turned and the space in front of us materialized. A hallway from the college came up and there was a girl with her head down, rummaging through her purse. She was kind of tall and had long black hair and- wait._

_The girl looked up with a sigh and stopped in her tracks._

_It was Ctella!_

_She looked back down and rummaged through her purse again. When she looked back up she mumbled something incomprehensible with her room key in her hand._

_She continued down the hallway when she stopped again, this time shocked. It was him. The spirit I saw from the party and down _my _hallway was now standing in the middle of hers. He looked the same, black hair, black eyes, and freaky as hell._

"_May I help you?" she asked confused. He didn't say anything or move except for his expression that grew even more disgusted and hatred flared in his eyes. I was trembling from where I stood and Ctella was just confused._

"_Hello?" she called annoyed. When he didn't answer, she continued walking and walked right past him mumbling, "Creepy guy, how'd he even get in here anyway?"_

_She slid the key into the lock of her door and started to turn it when the spirit tightly grabbed her around the waist. She was about to scream when his hand went up to cover her mouth._

_Ctella kicked and made muffled screams. Her grey eyes filling with fear and panic as she thrashed around trying to get away. My breathing sped as my heart thudded unevenly in my chest. She was being taken away and all I could do was stand here and watch! This wasn't right._

_They both suddenly disappeared and the scene before us shimmered away. I fell to my knees, trying to hold back the tears to threaten to fall. Gene knelt beside me rubbing my back._

"_You've got to be strong, Mai. She needs you. I know you can do it." _

_I took a deep breath before standing up with his help and I nodded. He grinned, his white teeth shining. _

"_That's my Mai. I'll be watching." I could hear and see him starting to fade and I gave a small wave. "Oh, and good luck at her next volleyball game." he chuckled._

_That Gene…_

I woke up to the intense bright sun shining into my eyes. I squinted, sitting up and stretched looking around. Terra was already out of bed and I could smell the divine scent of bacon drifting into the room.

A loud crash erupted from the kitchen and I shot out of bed, running to the source. When I got into the kitchen there was a pan upside down and orange juice spilled on the floor.

Terra was standing in front of the counter, phone facing up with a glowing screen, and her hands clung to the edge of it, her knuckles white.

I ran up to her, grabbed her hands in mine and turned her around. My hands moved swiftly but shaking.

"Terra, what's wrong?!"

She looked down at me, her forest eyes were distant and I could tell she was holding back tears.

"She's gone, she's gone. No one can find her." She whispered brokenly.

I froze. She found out before I could tell her.

I grabbed her hands again and slowly brought her to the table and sat both of us down. She looked to me confused and I frowned, taking a deep breath.

"Listen," I started, making a 'c' shape with my hand and placed it around my ear. "I had a dream last night and Gene was there. He showed me a spirit that took Ctella. I saw that spirit last night when I came here too. I'm so sorry." I finished with my hand in a fist and making a circle over my heart.

Terra didn't say anything for a moment. It was silent as if she was trying to put the pieces together. She sighed and rubbed her face.

"I always knew there were rumors about a ghost kidnapping girls but I always thought they were _just_ rumors." She explained. "I never sensed anything. Did you?" I just shook my head.

"He's probably been here the whole time, just watching. Waiting…" she said.

And I honestly wouldn't doubt it.

**Ah, sorry it's super short, I'll try to make them longer in the future! : ( Ok, honestly, I don't know sign language. I know how to do the alphabet and a couple other words and that's it. I looked up the words I try to explain so if you know what I'm explaining and it's not right, I sincerely apologize. I just do my best with my resources and pray I don't leave anyone upset.**

**So, there's chapter 4! Like it? Love it? Is my writer's block obvious? Anything you'd like to say? Let me know with a review below! Bye, bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey mina! Thanks for all the reviews I loved them! So just getting right to it, here's chapter 5! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Shin!" Terra called knocking on the door of him room. Not even a second later the door flew open and Terra wrapped her arms around the chest of Shin. He hugged her back and he smiled down at us as they pulled away.

"She's not gone," he said confidently. "We'll find her."

Terra nodded, straightening up and Shin led us into his room.

His room was slightly smaller than ours but still pretty big. It was set up the same as ours; a small kitchen to the left, a lounging room ahead and a full bedroom to the back left. Except his lounging area was filled with computers, and all sorts of electronics. It was... impressive.

"I need you to hack into the college's security and pull up the video from Ctella going home last night. Can you do it?" Terra asked, her tone serious.

"Of course," Shin said puffing out his chest in triumph.

I remembered Terra telling me how Shin knew anything and everything about computers. He actually won a scholarship here for tech... computers and stuff. Yeah, that stuff. You get the idea.

"Do you know what time she left the party?" Shin asked sliding in a computer chair. He slid the mouse that made the computer screen glow to life.

"About midnight."

Shin's fingers flew across the keyboard, typing so fast I couldn't even keep track of the boxes that filled the screen.

A bigger screen came up; it was a hallway. In the bottom right corner a time in white numbers displayed 12:03:15 and increasing.

Ctella then came into the camera view, head down searching for her keys in her purse though you couldn't see her face.

"Isn't there another camera you can bring up to get another angle?" Terra asked. Shin shook his head.

"There's only one camera in the hallways."

"That's stupid," she mumbled.

Towards the other end of the screen there was someone else standing there, watching her. You couldn't make out anything about him on the screen, though. Ctella looked up and I knew that's when she was talking to him.

As Ctella walked past him, he didn't move but when she was about to open the door he grabbed her, putting his hand over her mouth. She thrashed around; trying to escape when the static filled the screen making us jump.

The screen came up again and the hallway was empty. They were gone.

It was silent. No one spoke for a while as Terra walked shortly across the room and sat on a black couch.

Black... makes me think of-

I shook my head and brought my hand up to my necklace. I shook it lightly and it rang quietly through the room making their eyes land on me.

"We'll find her, I promise." I finished with on hand in a fist and my other hand on top of it. Terra looked at me shocked for a moment. It was the first time I'd sign in front of anyone but her.

A smile spread on her face and her cheeks bloomed a little red. She stood and made her way over to me.

"I told you I'd be better than a therapist." she boasted making me smirk. She pulled me into a tight hug to which I gladly returned.

"I'm happy, I really am." Shin smiled gently. We pulled away looking to him, his light blue eyes filled with worry. "But would someone mind telling what the hell that was?!"

Terra and I looked at each other and she gave a short nod.

"You see, I'm a medium and Mai is a latent psychic." He just stared at us confused. "There's a ghost that haunts the college. There's a reason he hasn't crossed over and that probably has to do with the reason why," she paused and looked away from his gaze. "Why he took Ctella."

"You mean to tell me that ghosts and all that stuff is real?" he scoffed. "You expect me to believe that?"

"What's not to believe?" She kept her voice low and calm. It wasn't a surprise he didn't believe us. Many people don't at first. "You saw it for yourself."

"I know, I know I did." he sighed. "I just don't want to believe it."

After that, I explained the dream to Terra about Gene and what he showed me. Terra translated the whole thing to Shin so we were all on the same page. That was the most I've ever signed. I guess it was just the thought of losing a friend that pushed me over the edge. I wasn't ready to talk but I was ready to at least be heard.

Or at least I thought I was...

...

When the elevator doors opened, we saw our principle, Mr. Fujino, talking to two police officers in the main lounge area. He caught our eye and motioned for us to come over.

Mr. Fujino was an older man, maybe in his late fifties. He had dark brown hair with streaks of grey and small wrinkles formed around his eyes and mouth. He was slightly pale but still had a slight muscular look to him. He was slightly shorter than the average man but he was very kind.

"Good morning, Mr. Fujino." Terra greeted with a bow. However, I didn't say anything I still gave a small bow.

He seemed to notice my improvement on communication for his brown eyes gave a small spark and he bowed back.

"Good morning, Terra, Mai." We were on close terms with him considering a lot of stuff we went through for well, me. He understood and did all he could to help. "I know Ctella was a close friend of yours but we'll do everything we can to find her."

He turned back to the officers and gave them a bow before they walked off.

"Bah, those officers can look all they want. They don't know what they're doing." he grumbled. Terra and I looked at each other confused. "I know you saw that video girls. Shin's a smart one."

Terra made an "ops, uh oh" face and I laughed mentally and Terra just grinned.

"Ah, sorry, couldn't help it." Terra laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. He just chuckled.

"It's no trouble. In fact, I think there's something else going on around here. I know you girls specialize in this so I'm putting you up for the job; getting rid of this ghost."

We were shocked, to say the least, at he actually believed in Ghosts and was willing to have us get rid of it.

"We'd love to help but with what we've seen I'm not sure this is something just the two of us can handle." Terra explained.

"Mr. Fujino, there's more people by the entrance that would like to speak to you." a tall man spoke, interrupting our conversation. He nodded and turned back to us

"Of course I wouldn't send you off without help. Actually, there are people I would like you to meet. Would you mind making them welcome and giving them a tour of the campus? I'll send emails out to your teachers to dismiss you from your classes today."

"Yes, we wouldn't mind at all." Terra chirped excited to get out of classes today. I mean, I was excited too but I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Thank you ladies, they're in my office. I'll check up with you soon." And with that, he walked away.

I looked at Terra and asked, "Who do you think his guests are?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, but from all that happened I wouldn't doubt they're police investigators."

_She probably has a point._

"Come on, let's go make some tea and greet these _guests_."

I carried a tray in my hands as I made my way down the hallway to Mr. Fujino's office. Terra had forgotten her phone in the staff kitchen and was now a short of a way behind me.

Once I reached the wood oak door, I shifted the tray to one hand, knocked on the door, and waited for a response. There was none. I knocked again a little louder but there was still no reply.

I slowly opened the door, in case I needed to close it again but once the door was completely opened, I jumped. The tray bumped into the door making me almost drop it but the people in the room still didn't hear me.

I stood frozen, now, unable to move at all.

_I can't believe this. This is impossible!_

"What's wrong, Mai?" Terra asked, skipping up next to me as she placed a hand on my shoulder. When she looked into the room, she froze too.

At the exact moment Terra spoke my name, everyone's eyes shot up and snapped right to me.

_SPR._

**Bum. Bum, buuum! SPR's here! I've been waiting for this to happen forever. Now, we can get into the real good stuff! I wonder how they'll all react to Mai and Terra? Or vise versa! Welp, you'll find out next chapter so don't forget to review and stay for chapter 6! Bye, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo, Chapter 6! We get to find out the reactions of our friends. Excited? I am! Oh… what about Naru and Mai's relationship you ask? Well, I'm not even quite sure yet but I'm sure it'll keep you on the edge of your seat! Here we go!**

**And I'm really sorry for the late update! I don't have a computer and I forgot my flashdrive in my mom's car (don't ask) and well yeah...**

Chapter 6

Pairs of brown, blue, and grey eyes stared at me, most shocked.

_This can't be happening! I'm not ready for this yet!_

Tears welled in my eyes as memories from the diner case rushed through my head. That's all I could think about when any of them came to mind. I could hardly remember any of the good times anymore.

Especially Naru; I just stopped trying to keep us together. I didn't know what to do or how to tell him. I didn't want to inconvenience him anymore or keep making him worry. This was the second time I'd lost the person I love. It's just not meant to be.

Before I knew it, I shoved the tray into Terra's hands and I sprinted down the hall, tears pooling down my cheeks.

"Mai!" various voices called after me but I just kept running.

**Terra's POV**

"Shit, we'd gotten so far and now you guys come here and now everything's fucked up!" I screamed tossing the tray onto a side desk, not caring about any spilt tea.

I put my face in my hands and tried to breathe reminding myself it wasn't their fault. A hand was place gently on my shoulder and I looked up. Monk frowned down at me and I frowned back.

"What happened to Mai?" he asked worriedly. It'd been a long time since I heard his voice. Though it seemed to have gotten a little deeper, it still had that comforting tone.

I looked around at everyone who gave me the same look except for Naru who had his face in his stupid black binder. Heck, even Lin was looking at me! Was it hard to even look me in the eyes?!

Pissed, I clenched my hands into fists and plopped down on a nearby chair.

I sighed before starting.

"We all know Mai had a difficult time getting over the diner case, but she never got past it. She had nightmares every night and I couldn't do anything for her. She never wanted to talk about them and I had no idea how to help her. She just put on her smile and said she was fine.

"I tried therapists but that just seemed to make it worse. They all said the same thing; I can't help her anymore. What she has is beyond my expertise, I'm sorry. What a bunch of bull."

I paused, keeping myself together.

"She eventually stopped talking. She _only_ speaks to me with sign language and avoids conversation with anyone else. She was getting so much better. She actually signed in front of a friend of mine today and greeted our principle.

"But, now that she's seen you guys, it's like all of her nightmares have come back. I'm scared we'll have to start from square one again."

It was completely silent, like no one knew what to say next. They all stared down at their laps, depressed. I glanced over at Naru who- was still looking in that damn binder!

"This is ridiculous, you're kidding me right now, right?!" I shouted, standing up and walking over to Naru. I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I ignored them. He didn't even look up at me!

"Look, I know it didn't really work out with Mai, but she was your friend too! You've could've at least looked me in the eye and _pretended _to care instead of having your head in that damn binder of yours!"

Unfazed, he looked up over the top of the binder and glared.

"Worrying about unnecessary things as that is unimportant to me. It's not my job and I will not deal with it." His voice was low and cold.

"Oi, Naru!" Ayako protested. I growled, slamming my foot.

"Why do you have to be an ass all the time?! My best friend has been suffering for the past year and a half and you say it's not important?! Why don't you start paying attention to the things that _actually _matter in life besides your damn job and yourself for once in your life!"

I was panting heavily now, fists clenched so tight my knuckles turned white and I lost the feeling in them. I could feel my cheeks burning with rage and my eyes daggered at him, waiting for a decent answer.

"Terra," he started not even looking up at me. "Your shouting is very irritating and redundant."

I would've attacked him if I didn't force myself to leave.

I turned and walked towards the door. As I was about to close it I looked over my shoulder at everyone. They were all extremely shocked and started at me.

"You better watch it Oliver Davis. I swear, if you even as much as look at me during this case, and it's not an apology, you will regret it for the rest of your life… and I'm a woman of my word, trust me."

I slammed the door behind me and made my way down the long hallway, looking for Mai.

**Daaaaaamn! Terra **_**so**_** told him off; I've been waiting for someone to do that forever! I loved writing that whole scene and I hope you loved it too! In fact, why don't you write a review below about how you love it so much? Haha! See y'all later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, not much to really say so getting right to it, here's chapter 7! Enjoy~**

Chapter 7

I was running for what felt like forever, I didn't even know if I could stop. The tears didn't stop either; they fell in big drops, making my vision blurry.

Rounding a corner, I smacked into something or someone that felt like a brick wall. I stumbled back, ready for my butt to crash to the ground, but something grabbed my wrist to keep me up. I looked up at a person who held my wrist.

I immediately snatched my hand away, terrified. My back slammed into the wall and I fell to the ground as the spirit that took Ctella stared down at me. There was something different about him this time; He had dirt all over him and scratches and bruises all over him. One noticeable thing was a long, thick gash on his right cheek. It looked like it came from a knife and it gushed out blood, spilling thickly down his face.

He smiled evilly down at me, like I was his property. He knelt down in front of me and I shrunk back against the wall as far as I could. He gently grasped my chin and I screwed my eyes shut. His skin was rough and coarse, scratching my skin.

"Mai, Mai, are you ok? It's just me." A smooth voice made my heart slow. I slowly opened my eyes, sky blue ones staring back at me, worryingly.

_Shin!_

It really didn't matter to me that it was him at the moment, I threw myself into his arms sobbing. I felt his strong arms wrap around me comfortingly.

_Why, why was all of this happening?_

His warmth and the even beating of his heart slightly calmed my nerves.

I suddenly didn't feel the ground beneath me anymore and I was being carried bridal style. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I rested my head tiredly on his chest.

I'd never been this open before but considering the circumstances, I didn't really care.

…

"Yeah, yeah she's fine."

A voice woke me from my light sleep. I shifted, rolling onto my side facing towards a frame of a door. Shin stood there, facing away from me with a phone held up to his ear.

"I don't know I'm not sure. I was on my way to lunch when I found her. She was cowering in fear against the wall. Terra, she looked _terrified_."

He paused a moment before talking again.

"Yeah, she's asleep right now. Ok, you can just let yourself in. Ok, bye"

**Dream-**

_Where am I?_

I looked around; it was too dark to really see anything. I felt around, the ground was rough and bumpy and I winced as rocks penetrated my hands.

_The ground?_

I cautiously stood up, but my head hit the ceiling and fell back down to the ground. The ceiling was the ground too!

_I'm underground? _I thought, rubbing my head painfully.

…

_I'M UNDERGOUND!_

There was a sudden loud _bang_ that came from my right. I jumped, knowing that wasn't a good sound. Clanking metal rang in my ears and I heard a door open. A bright light from a lantern filled the room…thing… making my squint.

When I could finally see, my stomach dropped and my heart stopped. It was _him._

I backed up into a corner as far as I could, never taking my eyes off him. He threw something off his shoulder to the opposite corner next to me; a bag. I shuttered, I did _not_ want to know what was in that.

He made his way to the wall across from me. He knelt down in front of it and I leaned to the left, trying to see what he was doing. I slowly inched forward trying to get a better view.

I saw an outline of someone sitting against the wall. They had their legs pulled tight against their chest.

He pulled the lantern next to their face and I gasped.

_Ctella!_

Her long black hair stuck to her face. Sweat glistened on her now pale skin that glowed the night I saw her. The red silk dress she was wearing was ripped at the ends and dirt covered it and all of her body.

Hey grey eyes were dull of color and her head dangled backwards, resting against the wall behind her.

"Your little friend is quite the difficult girl to catch." He hissed, grabbing Ctella's chin roughly.

It was the first time I heard him speak. His voice was deep, rough, and made me cringe.

Ctella didn't pull away from his grasp. She seemed too exhausted to do anything but glare at him.

That was when I realized how heavy she was breathing. It was ragged and short and one of her hands clutched at her chest.

"I get so close and someone gets her before I can. It's really inconvenient."

"Leave… my friends… alone." Ctella gasped.

He chuckled darkly and reached a hand up towards her face. He gently pushed her bangs behind her ear, but all she could do was turn her head the other way. He let his hand softly slide down her neck and collarbone, then down her arm.

His long callused fingers caressed her sides to her curves and rested on her hips. Ctella moved uneasily in her spot trying to push herself into the wall to get away. She let out a whimper when he leaned towards her face but, instead, went to the side, resting his lips on the nape of her neck.

_Stop! _I cried reaching out to push him away, but I just went right through both of them.

I watched as he slowly turned his head and his eyes met mine. I froze and gulped loudly. He smiled like it was the most accomplished thing he'd ever done. It made me feel disgusted and I felt so useless, not being to help Ctella who was right in my reach.

"Everything will fall into place soon." he sibilated.

…

I woke in pure anger. I can't believe he kidnapped Ctella and I couldn't do anything!

I sat up, ripping the covers off me and I swung my legs over the edge of my bed.

My bed- I thought I was in Shin's room?

I looked around and took in the objects in the room. A double closet at the side of the room, a long dresser towards the front with other necessities on top of it, and a rather comfy black beanbag chair between Terra's bed and mine that leaned against the wall.

I heard a clank from the kitchen and got up making my way towards the sound. The smell of french onion soup filled my senses and I sighed happily. My favorite soup…

I rubbed my eyes tiredly from the extra sleep and I jumped when the sudden coldness of the kitchen tiles touched my bare feet. The bell around my neck chimed beautifully, echoing through the dorm.

"Mai?"

_That's not Terra…_

I slowly looked to the side and saw Ayako standing next to a pot on the stove. Nothing much really changed about her; she grew maybe the tiniest bit, if she grew at all. Her red hair seemed to glow and even brighter red and grew to the middle of her back and her brown eyes had a spark that didn't seem to be there before.

My hand automatically retreated to my necklace as my breath slightly began to pick up speed. I didn't know what to do; I just stood there staring at her like a deer in head lights, wide eyed.

She must've been prepared for something like this for she just gave a small smile and began pouring some soup into two bowls.

"Terra went to her night class and asked me to watch over you." She explained.

My eyes darted to the clock on the stove; 7:23pm. My eyes then flashed to my book bag on the couch in the family room.

"Don't even think about it, Terra has restricted you from leaving this dorm." Ayako smirked looking at my irritated expression. I folded my arms over my chest.

_Damn, fashion and designing is my favorite class._

I can't believe she restricted me to my room…

"Well," Ayako chirped. "Dinner's done whenever you're ready."

She sat down at the table but I just stood there for a moment looking to the empty seat next to her with a bowl of soup quietly calling for me.

'Mai, Mai, come to me Mai!'

Hey, don't make fun. When you're this hungry…

My mouth watered as I slowly took my seat and ate my soup peacefully.

After a couple minutes of silence, I felt a hand rest on my left one and I looked up into Ayako's eyes. She seemed happy yet sad at the same time and I stared at her questioningly.

"We all have missed you, Mai."

_Oh no, don't start this. Please, Ayako!_

"You grew up for fast, you've changed. Changed beautifully." She clarified. "You look so mature, I'm proud of you."

_She'll pulling a mom card! Stop!_

"And you know you can tell me anything or call me whenever you need me. Any time or place."

Tears welled up on the rim of my eyes as I forced back the feeling to cry. I did miss Ayako; there were things I only felt comfortable talking to _her_ about and she hadn't been here for months. She was like my mom, there'd so much I'd been wanting to talk to her about but all I could show for it were tears.

_Damn it, Ayako! This is why I said to stop!_

Tears slowly slid down my cheeks as I frowned up at her. She didn't cry but I could see her eyes watering as she forced them back herself. She gave a small smile before pulling me into her arms.

"Oh, I love you Mai."

I wasn't quite sure what to do; I wrapped my arms around her even if it felt awkward to even look at her in the eye. It felt a little uncomfortable to hug her but I was proud for how far I'd gotten today.

_All within time._ I reminded.

Though I did feel a strange relief to be in her arms, I laid my head on her shoulder as she rubbed my arm gently for a while.

**Okay guys, sorry it was an odd way to end the chapter. It just got kind of cut off. It doesn't quite end the chapter but the scene I want to have happen next fits in the start of a chapter. Get what I mean? So, once again, sorry! Please don't hate me or hurt me! If you hurt me, I'll send my friend Ashley (a.k.a. Ashy, a.k.a. GothicWolfHart) to protect me and kick yo ass! You've been warned… o.o**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely readers! Sorry this is such a late up-date, but good news! I've finally finished this FF! I can now update regularly without the looooooong waiting! It's just been so hectic with school, homework, after school activities, ya know, the usual teen stuff! Enough of my ranting, here ya go! Enjoy~**

Chapter 8

It's the beginning of June and the weather is starting to get warmer. Terra and I still have about a week and a half left of school, which isn't really a huge deal. We only had classes about three times a week and luckily, finals were over.

Now that it was warmer, I decided to wear a thin, black flare strapless dress with a flowery design engraved into it. It stopped about half way down my thighs and a thin bright pink lace fabric fell from the bottom hem of the dress. A pink ribbon was tied under my chest with a matching pink flower holding it together under the left of my chest. I finished off the clothes with black flip-flops and my, always visible, silver bell around my neck.

My hair was left down in natural waved save for my bangs that were pulled back into a small poof. I wore a little eyeliner and mascara and ended it with a clear lip-gloss.

**A.N.- Enter a lot of sarcasm into the paragraph below! It's more amusing : )**

I stood nervously in front of a door of a dorm that was at the end of the hall from Terra's and mine. Why, you ask? Our principle thought it would be a _great_ idea to keep SPR close by us since we'd be working together. So, he gave them a completely empty, unoccupied dorm room just a few doors down. You know, the dorms are _huge_ so it works. This is going to be _great._

I decided I needed to get over this phase and just go see everyone already. I knew everyone would understand, but Naru… I mean, what was the worst he could do? Ignore me? Kick me out? Nothing bad, but I wouldn't blame him. If he did the same thing to me that I did to him, I would've blown a fuse on him already. Although, that's not really his personality.

I shifted the tray of tea to my other hand uneasily before knocking on the door more confidently than I felt. All of the murmurs from behind the door went silent and a sound of acceptance was given; allowing me to enter.

I took a quick, silent deep breath before pushing the door open. My heart hammered in my chest and my hands slightly shook. I was so nervous!

_Calm yourself, Mai! They're all still your friends. It's not like they hate you. Maybe-_

As I walked in, everyone's eyes went to me with a smile, save for Lin and Naru.

_There's no doubt Terra told everyone everything._

I felt my heart drop but I didn't drop the _tiniest_ smile I was able to muster up.

_What were expecting from him? A look to you? One of his stares that read "hi" even though he didn't say anything? _

I was even hoping for his "tea" statement even though I had fresh tea in my hands. He used to do that to me a lot. I'd yell about how I had tea in my hands and he'd send me back to make more, then we'd fight forever…

I made it a point to remind myself that if I wanted to get better, I had to look each of them in the eye. I had to try.

I started with Monk who was closest to me, sitting on a small two seat black leather couch. I slightly leaned over to hand him his tea. He wasn't really different at all; perhaps he just looked slightly older.

He smiled softly and lightly ruffled the back of my hair.

"Thank you, Mai." I gave him a smile in return and went to John next.

Moving to John, who sat next to Monk, I noticed Yasu and Masako were there. Now that I thought about it, I didn't see them when I first saw the team either.

How strange.

"It's good to see you again, Mai, thank you." John said, his bright blue eyes gleaming. His heavy Australian accent always seemed to put me in a better mood. It made it all the more easier to smile at him.

John had cut his blond hair a little shorter and he seemed to grow about an inch taller but other than that, he didn't really change either.

_So many months and so little change from them. _I thought.

As I handed Ayako her tea she didn't say anything, but she gave me a smirk and a wink. I giggled silently and gave her a "thank you" smile and when I set Lin's tea next to him, he turned to me and gave a short nod.

_A man of many words, how ironic._

I felt everyone's eyes burning in the back of my head as I made my way to Naru who was sitting at a cherry wood colored desk. His head was down flipping through files. I took note of many pictures of the college when it was first built and saw something about a graveyard, I think.

I mentally shook my head and carefully placed the cup right next to him. I stood there for a moment just in case he might actually do something. He didn't. He just stared down at his files, not even taking attention that something was placed next to him.

The atmosphere in the room sunk an all new low that made me feel uncomfortable. I prepared myself for that to happen; I knew he'd ignore me in the end.

I noticed I was standing there too long, just staring like an idiot. I quickly shifted to the left looking to everyone else behind me. They all frowned at me as a soft clicking of Lin's typing filled the air.

I put on my best fake smile and bowed deeply before exiting. I had to try with all my might to not sprint out the doors out of embarrassment, but as I placed a hand on the door handle, I froze.

I felt a small breeze brush over my skin, giving me goose bumps.

_Don't worry sweetie,_ a voice cooed in my ears. There was no doubt it was _him_. _There is someone who wants you and I _will_ have you all to myself. I'll be watching._

I shuttered, opening the door and I swiftly walked down the hallway to my room, forcing back tears that threatened to fall. Did I want to cry because of the spirit? No.

I wasn't going to cry, why would I be the one to cry anyway? I hurt him; he did nothing to me.

_Except completely ignore your entire existence._

I deserve it, anyway.

As I opened the door, I found Terra on the couch in the family room. She was eating chips out of a bag and watching tv when she finally saw me. She quickly sat up from her seat, wiping her hands together to get the crumbs off her fingers.

She wore a pair of comfy black soffee shorts and a hot pink tank-top. Her hair was pulled into a high messy bun and her snow-white bangs were out, but swept to the side and pushed behind her ear.

"So," she questioned, extremely curious. I shook my head and shrugged, placing the tray on the table.

"Everyone thanked me, but him." I dropped my arms heavily to my side and sighed. I walked over to Terra and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"I'm sorry," she signed and spoke at the same time, making a fist with one of her hands and making a circle in front of her chest.

"I don't blame him." I explained. "I would've done the same thing if he did to me what I did to him. It's actually not as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"I'm proud; you're being very mature about this."

"Thanks, but I wouldn't really say he is. That narcissistic jerk didn't even look at the tea I gave him." Terra laughed.

"You should've seen me blow up at him yesterday!"

"You did what?" my jaw dropped.

"Yeah," she sighed happily. "It felt great. I actually told him if he spoke to me during the case, and it wasn't an apology, he better watch himself." I giggled.

"Wish I could've seen that."

There was a short silence before I slumped into my seat

"I do miss him though."

I felt her warm hand wrap around mine as she smiled at me.

"I know, things will get better."

"Thanks,"

We sat in silence for a while, staring at the tv. I thought about if I should tell Terra about hearing the spirit before leaving SPR or not. Now that I think of it, I had completely forgotten about the dream I had yesterday too!

Oh, way to go, Mai, you idiot!

"Stop having an argument with yourself in your head and just tell me." Terra laughed at the irritation on my face. I glared at her.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

"Because you have the easiest expression to read. So, are you going to tell me?" she asked, popping a chip in her mouth.

_Always so casual._

I told Terra the whole dream about Ctella, where she was, what happened, and when he touched her. Oh, he pisses me off!

"Underground?" Terra questioned confused. I nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know where. She won't survive down there forever, she'll suffocate."

"I know, maybe I'll ask around; see if perhaps people have hear any rumors about a secret underground room or something."

"I hope there is."

She sudden let out a curse and mumbled, "Damn ghost, seems more like a pervert to me."

"Perhaps he's mentally sick." I suggested.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"And Terra,"

"Yeah?"

"When I was about to leave SPR, he spoke to me in my mind. He said, 'Don't worry sweetie there is someone who wants you and I will have you all to myself. I'll be watching.'"

I shuttered again, that was so creepy!

"He really is a pervert!" Terra cried. "I should have a talk with him."

She growled to herself, cracking her fingers threateningly.

"Why do you think this is happening all of a sudden?" I asked, disrupting her thoughts of revenge.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "But this needs to stop. You know we're going to have to tell them, right?"

"I know," I pursed my lips. "Maybe you could tell them?" She shook her head furiously.

"Oh no, no, no. _You're _going to tell them. I'll translate, but you're talking."

"But Terra!"

"Nope, no buts! I thought you said you wanted to get through this?"

Her face was stern and she was actually glaring at me! I could practically see her eyes boiling with demand. Shocked, I inched away.

"Ok, ok, fine! I'll tell them! Just stop looking at me like that!"

She proceeded to laughing at me and I frowned.

Man, that's not funny. She really scares me with that face.

"Well," Terra stood from the couch and stretched her arms over her head. "There's no better time to tell them than the present and besides, you have volleyball in an hour so you should get ready."

"What?!" I scrambled from my seat. "You mean now? I don't want to do it now!" I panicked, taking both my hands and curling my three middle fingers in and bringing them downwards. She just scoffed at me.

"Better now than never, stop procrastinating, Mai."

After a short moment, I frowned.

"I know, you're right." She smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, yeah, I'm always right."

I rolled my eyes before running to take a quick shower. I needed a few minutes on my own to think about what would happen within the next hour.

My muscles relaxed as the steaming water hit my skin tenderly. The steam seemed to clear my senses and I scrubbed the shampoo trough my hair.

I can't believe I have to tell them. I haven't even talked to any of them in six months let alone signed slash talked to that many people before. It makes me scared just thinking about it.

The last memories of them I have are pure fear. The memory of being stuck in the freezer with Akio; his horrible dead corps caressing my cheek. Naru trying to calm me in his arms, but all I could see was Akio. It all made me want to throw up.

Being stabbed in the heart by Mae along with the exorcism. I can still remember the praying, the fear, the fighting, the _pain_. The pain scorching through my body like fire. I could feel it now, throbbing in my temples, the resistance from Mae, my body burning.

My breath went shallow; I winced at the tightness in my chest. I placed my hands against the back end of the shower, trying to catch my breath. I let the water fall onto my back letting it relax me again.

_Breathe, Mai. Stop thinking about it and breathe._

Once I was calm again, I leaned back into the stream of the showerhead. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair to wash out the shampoo.

I felt something rough suddenly brush against my stomach that made the hairs on my arms stand and goose-bumps grow on my skin.

_Hands._

My eyes shot opened and I glanced down to arms being wrapped around my stomach. I froze, couldn't move. A scream that crawled its way up got stuck in my throat giving out a quiet gasp.

"Where did these come from, hm?" he murmured in my ears, tracing his hands up my arms. Each scar his hands traced over seemed to burn like acid making me hiss.

_Shut up! _I hissed.

"Now, now, don't be like that." His hands continued up, resting on my shoulders. I still couldn't get myself to move, though, and it was pissing me off that my fear had more control over me than my own mind.

_You're a damn perv!_

Great he can hear my thoughts now.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm just passionate. You _will_ be mine."

I could feel him grinning from behind even though I couldn't see him. I felt his hand trace the scar on my chest where I was stabbed in the chest. It felt like it was being scorched and I instantly recoiled.

His arms finally released me and I automatically regretted moving so fast. I felt an extremely cold breeze and the weight of gravity pulling me down.

"M-! –ai, Mai!"

I heard someone calling my name, but it was muffled.

Cool hands patted my cheeks and my eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurring and moving in circles. Someone was leaning over me, their long black hair falling half way out of their ponytail.

_Terra._

Once my head finally cleared, I was staring up at Terra. She had a bright relieved smile and helped me sit up. I winced, my hand retreating to my head.

"What happened?" I looked down and noticed Terra wrapped a towel around me and the shower curtain on… the… floor?

"I'm not exactly sure. I heard a bang and found out on the floor when I came in… and you took the shower curtain with you, apparently." she explained examining my head. "I saw him, the ghost. He was standing in the shower when I came in. He was looking down at you and when he looked up; he smiled at me and disappeared.

"Mai," Terra called me rather curiously. I looked to her and wrapped the towel tighter around my chest. "Why was he in the shower?"

"Because he's a pervert!" I scowled, my hand movements chopped and flailing.

"I knew it!"

We stood up, irritated and I felt Terra grab my arm. I didn't even realize I was swaying until I also had to grab onto Terra.

"Are you ok?" she asked looking me over again like an overprotective sister. I nodded. "Maybe we should go see the college doctor."

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Ok, then go and get dressed. I'll be back in a minute."

Terra left, leaving me to change. I changed into a pair of black spandex short and a sky blue t-shirt that said "Fujino University Volleyball Team" on the front and my number twenty-two on the back. And yes, our college was named after our principle, Mr. Fujino, who's been here since the college was first built.

I packed my volleyball, knee pads, and other necessities into my gym bag and slipped on my gym shoes. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and left some of my bangs out.

It was still weird to think I was actually on an athletic team. Me, a klutz! I wasn't the best, but I'm pretty good. I actually tried out just for fun and Terra encouraged me to do an activity, and I made the team. I actually really enjoy volleyball; it sometimes even helps me relieve stress.

I finally made my way to the kitchen to leave with Terra, but felt sick again once I remembered I had to go talk to SPR before practice. Luckily, there was only a half hour until practice started and coach always wants us there ten minutes early to stretch. That only left me with twenty minutes left and then minus more time it'll take to get there. Now, if only I could stall.

I stopped abruptly when I came into the kitchen. Ayako was standing next to Terra, talking. The black and red headed girls looked to me with a smile.

"Since you refused to go to the doctor, Ayako said she'll take a look at you." Terra smiled yet a gleam in her eyes shouted at me, "Ha, gotcha!"

"I actually became a part time nurse at a doctor's near SPR so I could do both jobs close by." Ayako explained.

_Interesting._

"Take a seat," she encouraged while she pulled something out of her pocket. As I sat down, I looked up at her and to the small, silver, cylinder in her hand. It was a flashlight.

"You carry that with you everywhere?" Terra questioned with a giggle. Ayako glared.

"It's just convenient to have on me at all times, like now, for example."

"Touché,"

Ayako told me to look straight ahead while she shined the bright light in my eyes. There was a dull pain behind my eyes after that, but I didn't say anything. After, she examined my head. She was the overprotective mom and Terra was the overprotective sister.

She touched somewhere on the side of my head and I winced, pulling away.

"She's ok, just a bump." She said putting ice into a bag and handing it to me. It was a very quick check that only took a couple minutes. "Doesn't seem like she'll have a concussion."

_It didn't even hurt until she touched it!_

I gladly took the ice anyway and placed it on the bump. It did make it feel better.

"Alright, let go see them!" Terra chirped like it was the greatest thing in the world. My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat. She smirked.

"You didn't think I forgot, did you?" She looked to Ayako. "We're going to head over so we can tell everyone about Mai's dreams."

"Well I'm sure it'll help us." Ayako grinned. "And if it makes you feel any better, Naru _just_ left to go talk to Mr. Fujino, so he's gone."

My heart lightened at the news that I would have to face Naru quite yet.

"I'm even glad for that." Terra admitted. "That guy really pissed me off."

"Though Lin's still there, but you know, more of a listener than a talker."

"Alright then, let's go."

**Soooo? Did ya like it?! I'll be honest, I'm half asleep right now so sorry if there's any grammar errors or anything! I'm not even quite sure what I'm writing right now! O.o Please review and stay tuned for chapter 9! Ja ne~ **


End file.
